Blood Ties
by OlympiasArgead
Summary: In a world with every type of unthinkable creatures did our queens think they were alone? or worse, that their war had gone unnoticed? rating k ... for now.


**Chapter 1**

A haunted cry echoed through the new yorkian theatre. Two identical shadows danced in the dark, merely distinguished by the shade of glowing eyes. They moved in for the kill. Two women. Two sisters. Two enemies. Two immortals. Two blood drinkers. Two queens. One blood. It was the end, the final battle, one would die and the other would survive. It was fate. Or so he though…

This was it. It all came down to it, she was going to die and she was taking her little sister with her. Sister. Blood sister. Blood that was lethal venom to each other. They were meant to kill each other, after all, it was in their blood thought the chavalier while his queen ran her thumb over her blade. Blood flowed from the injury to the dripping edge of her weapon. Across the room the cerulean queen copied her sister's actions. The chavalier knew the cruel beauty had her reason to kill the being she had loved so much. In the past Saya had been every thing to her, company in the solitude, light in the dark, her first and real friend. He knew she will forever be grateful for the freedom Saya gave her.

Her resolution into killing her sister came from the fact that Saya intended to kill every single chiropteran, including herself or even more important to Diva, her baby daughters. Now, don't misunderstand , he isn't trying to make her seem like a holy being . He knew there were a plethora of factors like the hate, the resentment and even insanity from many years of an endless battle, murdered chavaliers, years in a tower, injuries, pain and blood.

It had always come to his attention that whenever Saya mentioned chiropteran eradication she never seemed to include him. Whether it was because after so many years together she couldn't phantom his death, because she was afraid he would stop following her as her loyal servant if she did or because deep inside of her she knew he wasn't one of them, he wasn't sure. When Hagi thought about "one of them" he didn't meant human or even chiropteran. He was something different. Something powerful. Something_ ancient._

He was brought from his musings by the sound of clashing metal. It has begun he thought as he took his place alongside Nathan. The two queens striked at the same time, swords clashed, they pushed, twirled and jumped back. The two blood-queens were twins yet they looked so different. Saya was slim and toned. Despite her years she was still physically sixteen so her body wasn't fully developed,that is, not to say she was lacking in any department. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had short black hair. She had dark burgundy eyes that showed all her emotions. At the moment said eyes shined scarlet red as they did every time she became engaged in battle. He could describe Saya in to words fiery passion. No thing more nothing less. Now, how to describe Diva in two words, that was his problem. He had never personally met her but she seemed so disconcerting. All opposites at the same time, so childish and mature, so strong an so fragile, so innocent yet so very cruel. She was like a rose he decided, the bright red (or this case blue) petals seduced you, making you be oblivious to the thorns. The best words to describe Diva were innocent seduction. She just like his queen had a willowy and slim body. Her skin was almost as pale as his owns. Her long dark black hair flowed from her shoulders to her back ending just below her derriere. Her usually cold cerulean eyes glowed in the dark making them seem as two icy lights.

Both queens were already weakened from all their fighting this was the last blow. One could practically feel the tension in the air. An ear-splitting howl quieted all the sound around the setting though not for what was expected. Both queens stood there motionless, blades barely centimeters away from each other. They both stared at the seats were all the chiropterans had made a path directing to a woman. The woman had deep red hair and jade green eyes. She had aristocratic factions and an authoritarian air. She wore a royal black gown with gold threads and jewelry. She was the epitome of wild beauty… and Hagi had seen her one to many times, she, after all was one of his many wives. The red head walked forward with cat like grace. She gave him a quick glance thick with emotion but nothing else. He allowed the tiniest of smiles to curl in his face. She knew he didn't want to be exposed but it made him wonder what could be so important for her to come warn him. Or better phrased the chiropteran queens? He decided he wouldn't have to wait long as he watched the scene in front of him.

Both vampires gave the smallest of nods to each other in an unspoken understanding, a momentary truce until this intruder was disposed of. Blade pointed at the woman, Saya asked "who are you?" The woman gave them a small smile and said "no need to be so wary I shall do no harm. As for whom I am Moriyanna-she the first lycanthrope queen but you can call me Maya and I have come to warn you." Both queens stood with gob smacked expressions in their faces. Once again it was Saya who spoke "lycanthropes as in… as in were… Werewolves?". "well yes of course do you really believed you were the only non-humans out there?" she said mockingly. "So ignorant" she snorted. Apparently Diva didn't like that comment at all and answered "and yet you are the one insulting two queens surrounded by their servants" Diva softly shaked her head and mocked " so ignorant". The following giggles dripped enough poison to surprise both Saya and Haji.

" I have not come here to fight children" Maya drawled earning indignant glares from both queens."The older woman sighed and began "Before I warn you I going to give you little background information so that everything might be understandable to you. In the beginnings of the world when there wad no fire no dinosaurs no animal no continents one single being existed. His name was far too complex for any mortal or immortal to ever pronounce so the true immortals have dubbed him Kain. Kain created the first seven species the true immortals, the Vampires, the Lycanthropes, the Demons, the Veelas, the Blood Maidens( yes that's your kind) and the Humans. Now the only information relevant at this moment is about the Demon Wars. The demons are beings created from dark energy and they take the characteristics of certain animals. They are extremely strong, fast and violent moreover they have special talents cording to the animal they incarnate."

"They are evil in its purest form. Never letting a pray escape, they will hunt and chase until their deaths and you my little queens..."

Haji's breath caught knowing what was coming.

"Are the prey."

AN: Hi people, so here is my rewrite of Blood Ties i´ll continue depending on its reception. Don´t be afraid to leave constructive criticism behind, this is my first story afterall. Hope you like it. review :)


End file.
